Love Disease
by Kim Arlein 17
Summary: Jaejoong jatuh cinta pada Jung Yunho, si pegawai mini market di dekat komplek rumahnya. Ia bertekad akan menjadikan Yunho sebagai namjachingunya. Berhasilkah Jaejoong mendapatkan Yunho? Warn: yaoi, typo, miss typo.Yunjae,Yoosu, Minkyu. Mind to RNR.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Disease**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Romance/ drama**

**Pair : Yunjae, Yoosu, Minkyu**

**Warning : Yaoi, miss typo, typo, aneh de el el.**

**Summary : Jaejoong jatuh cinta pada Jung Yunho, si pegawai mini market di dekat komplek rumahnya. Ia bertekad akan menjadikan Yunho sebagai namjachingunya. Berhasilkah Jaejoong mendapatkan Yunho?**

* * *

Episode 1 : Love at first sight.

Dong Bang Senior High School. Sekolah yang cukup terkenal di kota Seoul. Di jam istirahat ini, seluruh tempat di sekolah ramai oleh para murid. Paling ramai di kantin. Seorang namja cantik tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat suasana kantin yang ramai dan begitu berdesak-desakan.

"Isshh, kalau begini gimana aku bisa beli makanan? Aku lapeerrr!" Kesal namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Jae Hyung!" Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Jaejoong segera menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Ia mendapati seorang namja imut yang sedang duduk di bangku kantin tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya.

"Junsu?" Gumam Jaejoong. Ia langsung menghampiri Junsu.

Jaejoong memposisikan dirinya di samping Junsu. Di depannya tengah duduk seorang namja cassanova dengan senyum yang dapat memikat hati para yeojya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Yoochun. Dan di sebelah yoochun ada namja tampan nan tinggi yaitu Shim Changmin yang terkenal dengan julukan food monster.

"Hyung lapar kan? Ini untuk hyung." Junsu memberikan Jaejoong satu bungkus roti. Jaejoong menatap roti itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Huwaaaa gomawo Su!" Jaejoong menerima roti itu dengan perasaan senang. Ia pun langsung membuka bungkus roti itu dan memakannya.

"Loh, adha Jhaeh hyung thoh." Ucap Changmin sambil mengunyah makanan.

"Min, telan dulu makananmu baru ngomong!" Seru Junsu.

"Kau itu terlalu sibuk dengan makananmu sih." Gerutu Jaejoong , Changmin nyengir.

"YO!" Seorang namja muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Ia langsung duduk di samping Changmin.

"Kyunnie." Gumam Changmin sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, Changmin, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu adalah teman sejak mereka smp. Sebenarnya grade asli Kyuhyun dan Changmin adalah kelas 3 smp tapi Karena otak mereka diatas rata-rata, jadinya mereka naik satu kelas. Sama dengan Minkyu, Yoochun dan Junsu berada di grade 1 sma. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri di grade 2 sma.

"Eh hyungdeul, udah tahu gossip terbaru di sekolah kita belum?" Kyuhyun memulai obrolan. Junsu, Changmin dan Jaejoong terlihat tertarik dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya ada berita apaan Kyu-ah?" Jaejoong yang terlihat paling penasaran.

"Jadi…gini loh.."

"Jadi?" Junsu, Changmin dan Yoochun menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Itu si.." Kyuhyun sengaja melambatkan ucapannya. Tujuannya sih biar yang mendengar bikin penasaran dan ternyata berefek untuk ketiga temannya itu.

"Si? Siapa sih?" Jaejoong geregetan sendiri. Kyuhyun menyuruh ketiganya untuk lebih mendekat.

"Katanya…Donghae hyung pacaran sama Eunhyuk hyung loh!" Seru Kyuhyun.

BLETAK

Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun kompak menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meringis, namun langsung tergantikan dengan seringai jahil miliknya.

"BHUAHHAHAHA!" Tawa Kyuhyun.

"Kau itu! Dasar evil! Bikin kita penasaran saja, kirain ada gossip apaan ternyata Cuma itu! Itu sih udah berita jadul!" Cerocos Junsu.

"Salah sendiri mau aja dikerjain, week!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. Melihat itu, Junsu langsung naik pitam.

"YA! DASAR EVIL MAGNAE! AWAS KAU YAAA!" Aum Junsu, ia nyaris menjitak Kyuhyun lagi kalau saja Yoochun tidak menghentikannya.

"Sudahlah Su, Kyuhyun kan Cuma bercanda." Kata Yoochun menenangkan Junsu.

"Betul apa kata Yoochun hyung, Kyunnie kan Cuma iseng sedikit doang." Changmin menimpali.

"Huh! Ya sudah, kali ini kau kumaafkan bocah evil." Junsu mendengus. Kyuhyun nyengir.

Saat Junsu tengah ribut karena ulah Kyuhyun yang iseng. Jaejoong melamunkan sesuatu, ia kepikiran dengan teman-temannya sudah mempunyai kekasih hati mereka sendiri. Seperti Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang menjadi pasangan paling hot di sekolahnya. Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang tenar dengan sebutan 'evil couple'.

"Hah.." Jaejoong menghela napas.

"Wae hyung?" Junsu heran.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa ingin punya seorang kekasih." Gumam Jaejoong.

Junsu, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Yoochun langsung berpandangan. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang kembali melamun. Sepertinya Jaejoong tidak bercanda dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Kalau begitu hyung tinggal cari seorang yeojya saja, di sekolah ini kan fangirlnya hyung banyak." Junsu memberikan sebuah masukan. Alis Jaejoong naik satu.

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati yeojya-yeojya tengah melirik-lirik ke arahnya dan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang berteriak 'kyaaa Jaejoong kerennn!' atau 'Jae oppaaa! Kyaaa!'.

"Fanboynya hyung juga banyak." Tambah Kyuhyun. Mendengar hal itu, Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke segala sudut di kantin dan benar apa kata Kyuhyun. Banyak juga namja yang memandang Jaejoong dengan tampang nepsong bahkan ada yang memberikan Jaejoong sebuah kiss bye. Jaejoong nyaris muntah dibuatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung tiba-tiba ingin punya kekasih?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Ng…aku..iri" Jawab Jaejoong.

" Terus aku juga penasaran bagaimana rasanya pacaran dan rasanya mencintai seseorang." Lanjut Jaejoong polos.

* * *

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Tandanya istirahat makan siang sudah selesai, Para murid sontak langsung bergegas masuk ke ruangan kelas masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan keempat namja tadi.

Delapan jam seolah-olah seperti satu tahun bagi Jaejoong. Ia sangat bete dengan semua materi pelajaran sekolahnya hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir semua mata pelajarannya berhubungan dengan matematika! Sebut saja, Fisika, Matematika, Ekonomi. Untung saja otak Jaejoong tidak keriting saat menghadapi ketiga pelajaran tersebut. Yah kalau kepala ngebul sih pasti iya.

"Kapan pulangnya sih!" Gerutu Jaejoong sambil menatap bosan sosok songsaenim yang tengah mencoret-coret papan tulis dengan berbagai rumus matematika.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Jaejoong sumringah saat mendengar bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Wajahnya berubah ceria dan bahagia. Di saat-saat bosan dengan pelajaran lebih bagus pulang atau cabut sekolah kan, Cuma karena Jaejoong anak baik jadi ia lebih memilih pulang pada waktunya.

"Yak besok saja saya terangkan materi ini, kalian pulang sana!" Sang songsaenim ngeloyor dari kelas begitu saja.

"Akhirnya pulang juga!" Senang Jaejoong, ia mengirimi Junsu sebuah pesan singkat.

_To: Junsu _

_Su, tunggu aku di depan gerbang sekolah!_

Setelah mengirimi Junsu sms, Jaejoong langsung keluar kelas dan pergi nenuju gerbang sekolahnya.

"Jaejoong hyung mana sih?" Junsu melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"SUIE-ah!" Teriak seseorang. Junsu sumringah begitu tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ya hyung! Lama sekali!" Gerutu Junsu begitu Jaejoong menghampirinya.

"Hehehe mian." Jaejoong hanya membalas gerutuan Junsu dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kajja! Kita pulang!" Ajak Junsu. Jaejoong mengangguk sekilas.

"Suie-ah, Changmin, Kyu dan Yoochun kemana? Kok tumben gak bareng?" Heran Jaejoong saat mendapati ketiga temannya tidak hadir di antara mereka berdua.

"Changmin sedang kencan dengan Kyuhyun kalau Chunnie aku tidak tahu hyung." Jawab Junsu seadanya.

Mereka berjalan tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Jaejoong tengah asyik dalam lamunannya sendiri dan Junsu yang asyik sendiri dengan handphonenya. Merasa jengah, Junsu pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Hyung." Panggil Junsu. Jaejoong menoleh.

"Ne?"

"Hyung, kau ada masalah? Dari tadi kok bengong terus?" Tanya Junsu khawatir. Jarang-jarang seorang Kim Jaejoong melamun seperti ini.

"Ah, aniya. Hanya saja aku masih kepikiran dengan.." sebelum Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Junsu sudah keburu memotongnya.

"Dengan masalah pacar-pacaran itu?" Tebak Junsu. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Hahh hyunggg, hyung," Junsu menghela napas.

"Aku kan masih kepikiran Su!" Tegas Jaejoong.

"Iya iya, arrasseo." Junsu hanya mengiya-iyakan. Melihat respon Junsu, Jaejoong langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tanda kalau ia lagi kesal.

"Hyung ke situ sebentar ya. Aku ingin beli sesuatu." Tunjuk Junsu pada sebuah mini market yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Junsu dan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mini market. Dengan cekatan, Junsu langsung pergi ke bagian stand-stand minuman dingin. Sementara Jaejoong melihat-lihat di bagian makanan ringan dan produk makanan instan.

"Beli yang itu saja kali ya." Gumam Jaejoong sambil menatap salah satu produk makanan instan dengan tatapan ingin.

"Uhh gak nyampe." Jaejoong berusaha mengambil salah satu makanan instan yang letaknya terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran Jaejoong.

BATS

Seseorang membantu Jaejoong mengambil barang yang diinginkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke samping, dan yang ia temukan adalah seorang namja tampan yang memiliki mata musang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

'Tampan..' Batin Jaejoong.

"Tuan, ini barangnya." Ujar namja itu sambil menyodorkan barang yang tadi diincar Jaejoong.

"Eh, eh kham..khamsahamnida." Ucap Jaejoong kikuk.

"Cheonmaneyo." Ujar namja itu sambil tersenyum setelah itu ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terpaku di tempatnya.

DEG DEG

"Eh? Ap..apa ini? Lho? Kok jantungku berdegup kencang begini?" gumam Jaejoong heran.

"Hyung-ah, aku sudah sele..OMO! Hyung-ah waeyo?" Junsu memekik kaget saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang merona merah.

"Su..suie-ah!"

"Hyung-ah, waeyo?" Heran Junsu. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Junsu menyeritkan alisnya bingung. Tapi dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan sikap Jaejoong yang aneh itu.

* * *

-Jaejoong's POV-

DEG DEG DEG

Jantungku masih berdegup dengan kencang. Namja itu kuakui memang tampan. Apalagi saat dia tersenyum, dia jadi manis sekali! Apakah, apakah akujatuh cinta padanya? Aishhh tidak mungkin! Dia itu namja, dan aku juga namja. Sudah begitu, aku kan baru sekali bertemu dengannya, masa langsung suka? Tapi kuakui kalau aku sedikit menyukainya sih.

"Maaf boleh saya cek harga belanjaan anda?" Sebuah suara menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Eh i..iya.."

Omo! Itu kan namja yang tadi!

BLUSH

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku merona sekarang. Apalagi ia berada di hadapanku sekarang. Aku yakin kalau Junsu memandangku dengan heran.

"Harganya 2.000 won." Ucapnya.

"EH..i..iya.." Aku langsung memberikan dia uang senilai 2.000 won.

Saat aku memberikan uang tersebut, tanganku tersentuh dengan tangannya. Dan itu membuat jantungku semakin berdegup dengan kencang. Aishh jangan sampai dia tahu kalau aku mukaku merah.

-End of Jae's POV-

* * *

Jaejoong dan Junsu segera keluar dari minimarket. Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin lebih lama di sana. Namun, Jaejoong urungkan niat tersebut, terlalu mencurigakan bukan jika kita lama-lama di mini market dan sesekali melirik-lirik namja tampan itu?

"Kau menyukai namja tadi ya hyung?" Tanya Junsu tepat. Jaejoong nyaris menyemburkan minumannya. Kini ia dan Junsu sedang duduk-duduk di taman yang tak jauh dari mini market tersebut.

"M..mwoya? Kau mengada-ngada saja Su." Sangkal Jaejoong kelabakan.

"Bilang saja kalau kau suka dia hyung, kau tidak bisa membohongiku," Kata Junsu.

"Jadi?" lanjutnya. Jaejoong menelan ludah kelu.

"Sepertinya aku sedikit menyukainya, ingat cuma sedikit!" Kata Jaejoong.

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama eoh?" Junsu nyengir. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, wajahnya sedikit merona merah.

"Aku mesti gimana Su?" Jaejoong memilin-milin ujung seragamnya. Ia terlihat bingung dan kalut. Junsu bangkit dari duduknya, ia berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong. Junsu memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong.

"Yang hyung harus lakukan adalah kejar dia, buat dia suka pada hyung! Aku mendukungmu hyung, Hwaiting!" Junsu menyemangati hyung kesayangannya itu. Jaejoong tersenyum.

Jaejoong berdiri. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Dengan lantangnya Jaejoong berteriak "KIM JAEJOONG HWAITINGGGG!"

-Kim Market-

Seorang namja tampan tampak sedang sibuk mencatat barang masuk dan barang keluar di mini market milik keluarga Kim. Raut wajahnya begitu serius membuatnya makin terkesan keren.

"Yunho hyung, ini semua berapa?" Tanya seorang namja tampan dengan senyum menawan sambil menaruh semua belanjaannya di tempat pembayaran.

"Oh Yoochun toh." Balas pegawai mini market yang bernama Jung Yunho.

"Berapa totalnya?" Tanya Yoochun yang sudah siap mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya.

"1.500 won doang kok Chun." Jawab Yunho. Yoochun langsung memberikan uang senilai 1.500 won kepada Yunho.

"Loh, kok tumben hyung tugas sendiri, dimana Heechul hyung dan Ahra noona?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Heechul hyung lagi ada urusan, makanya dia cuti satu hari. Kalau Ahra aku kurang paham." Jawab Yunho sambil kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya yang tadi.

"Ohhh.." Yoochun hanya meng-oh sebagai responnya.

"Ya sudah deh, aku pulang dulu hyung! Bye bye!" Yoochun berpamitan lalu keluar dari mini market.

* * *

-Kim Jaejoong house-

20.00 KS

Jaejoong berguling-guling di atas kasurnya. Ia masih teringat dengan kejadian sore tadi di mini market, seketika wajahnya kembali memerah dan ia terus-terusan tersenyum bahkan sampai cekikikan. Sepertinya Jung Yunho sukses membuat sang namja cantik ini jatuh hati padanya.

"Ehehehehe…besok ke sana lagi ah.." Jaejoong cengar-cengir. Di otaknya terpikir sebuah susunan rencana saat ia ke mini market tersebut.

"Pokoknya besok aku harus tahu namanya! Untuk awal-awal lebih baik berkenalan dulu." Ucap Jaejoong mantap.

"Tapi kalau dia menganggapku aneh gimana dong?" Jaejoong jadi ragu sendiri.

"Aniya!" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan ragu Jaejoong, lagipula kau dan dia sama-sama namja ini, jadinya gampang buat pdkt." Jaejoong kembali semangat.

Eh tapi, namja sama namja, aku gak normal dong? Andwaeeee!" Jaejoong histeris sambil guling-guling.

"Ah masa bodo dah! Intinya aku suka sama dia! Jaejoong hwaiting!" Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya dan mengacungkannya ke atas.

* * *

TBC

Wahh ini ff pertama saia di fandom screenplay.

Kira-kira menurut readerdeul ini ff bosenin pa kgk?

Mending dilanjutin atau tidak?

Keep or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong semuanya, Arlein balik lagi dengan chapter kedua. Sebelum itu, saya mw balas review dlu ^^**

**Shippo Baby YunJae:** Annyeong juga, ahahaha iya Yunppa nanti bkal suka kok sama Jaemma, di ch ni dah mlai da tnda2nya kok. Thx reviewnya ya.

**Ayakyu**: Hehehee inih udah dilanjutin kok ^^. Mksh dah mw ngerivew.

**KishiZhera**: Annyeong juga, waduh saya dipanggil senpai ^malu-malu^, mslh update asap, saya bkal usahain, thx reviewnya.

**Mumut**: Ahahaha begitulah, udah cinta pertama, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pula! Heheh mksh reviewnya!

**Heesy**: ehehehe ini dah lnjut kok chingu, thx dah review.

**Cherry Bear86 Yunjae**: hah? Apdet asap? Ahahaha sip sip, saya usahain apdet asap. Thx reviewnya…

**The**: ahahaha, iya jaemmanya malu-malu sama Yunppa. Sip, mksh ya dah mw review.

**Nobinobi:** Annyeong juga Nobi-ssi, usahanya Jaemma dah kliatan kok di ch 2. Malah Jaemmanya nekat kenalan sama Yunppa, makasih reviewnya ya.

**kouyuki-chan**: ahahaha Yunppa pasti ditaklukan Jaemma kok, bukan Jaemma namanya klo ga bsa taklukin Jaemma, ya ga? Wkwkwk, eh mksh ya reviewnya.

**Marcia Rena**: Hah NC? Waduh…saya kurang jago bkin NC, tapi klo baca sih jago. Mksh reviewnya.

**alia choi**: dah saya lanjutin kok chingu, thx reviewnya.

**Riie Cassie**: ahahahahaha ^^, mksh reviewnya ya.

**Chaos Seth** : Wah mianhe klo saya gak becus, saya juga masih bljar bkin cerita yg bgus, jdi mungkin cerita saya datar dan ga bgt, saya sadar itu. Klo anda tdk suka jga ff saya gpp sih. Thx reviewnya.

**Julie cassie**: ceritanya lucu n imut? Waaahh makasih, ahahaha klo pengin cium Jaemma mesti brhadapan sama Yunppa dulu dong, hayoo …mksh ya reviewnya chingu!

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan merivew. maaf juga klo da review yg ga dbls.

* * *

"Ah masa bodo dah! Intinya aku suka sama dia! Jaejoong hwaiting!" Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya dan mengacungkannya ke atas.

**Love Disease**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Romance/ drama**

**Pair : Yunjae, Yoosu, Minkyu**

**Warning : Yaoi, miss typo, typo, aneh de el el.**

**Summary : Jaejoong jatuh cinta pada Jung Yunho, si pegawai mini market di dekat komplek rumahnya. Ia bertekad akan menjadikan Yunho sebagai namjachingunya. Berhasilkah Jaejoong mendapatkan Yunho?**

* * *

Episode 2 : PDKT

Kim Jaejoong datang ke sekolah lebih awal. Hari ini ia kebagian tugas piket, makanya ia berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Saat berangkat ke sekolah, ia melewati mini market tempat namja yang ia sukai bekerja. Hatinya deg-degan saat ia melewati mini market tersebut. Hanya lewat di depannya saja sudah deg-degan, gimana kalau ketemu orangnya langsung? Pingsan kali ya si Jaejoong.

-Dong Bang High School-

Sepi. Hanya kata itu yang bisa diungkapkan saat Jaejoong tiba di sekolah. Hanya beberapa anak saja yang datang pagi-pagi ini –termasuk Jaejoong- dan itu pun karena mereka kebagian tugas piket.

"Ayo piket, piket." Jaejoong mengambil sapu dan mulai membantu teman-temannya membersihkan kelas.

-30 menit kemudian-

Susana kelas mulai ramai. Murid-murid kelas 2-1 mulai berdatangan. Jaejoong tengah duduk bersantai di tempat duduknya, melepas rasa lelah usai melaksanakan tugas piket.

"Jae hyung!"

Jaejoong merasa ada yang berteriak memanggilnya, ia langsung menoleh dan mendapati Junsu, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun menghampirinya. Jaejoong langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Loh Chunnie kemana?" Heran Jaejoong saat mendapati namja cassanova tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Changmin dan Kyuhyun duduk menghadap Jaejoong, sementara Junsu duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Entahlah hyung, dia tidak bisa kuhubungi, sms gak dibales. Telepon gak diangkat." Keluh Junsu sambil cemberut.

"Palingan juga Yoochun hyung sedang 'bermain' dengan para yeojya." Celetuk Kyuhyun asal. Junsu semakin cemberut mendengarnya.

"YA Kyuhyun!" Jaejoong mendelik.

"Opps." Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya sambil pura-pura kaget.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bagi Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun kalau Junsu sangat menyukai Yoochun, ah lebih tepatnya mencintai Yoochun. Sudah sejak smp, Junsu menaruh perasaannya pada temannya itu. Hanya saja, Junsu tidak berani mengungkapkannya, ia takut jika Yoochun malah membencinya. Makanya, saat Yoochun tidak dapat dihubungi, Junsu panik dan cemas.

"Kenapa hyung tidak menyatakan perasaan hyung saja langsung ke Yoochun hyung?" Heran Changmin.

"Aku takut dia membenciku, Changmin-ah." Jawab Junsu.

"Isshh aku tidak suka susana yang begini, ganti topik!" Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Hem, aku boleh minta pendapat?" Tanya Jaejoong malu-malu. Kedua alis tiga namja itu terangkat secara bersamaan.

"Pendapat apa hyung?" Tanya Changmin mewakili tatapan heran kedua temannya.

"Ng..itu..anu..aduhh ngomongnya susah.." Jaejoong bingung. Jujur dia malu bila harus menceritakan kisah cinta pada pandangan pertamanya dengan namja bermata musang itu. Tapi dia juga ingin tahu pendapat dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Jaejoong galau.

"Ah aku tahu!" Junsu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Hyung pengin pendapat tentang namja yang kemarin ya?" Junsu menyeringai.

"Namja yang kemarin?" Koor ChangKyu. Junsu mengangguk.

"Kemarin itu kami pergi ke mini market dekat komplek rumah. Lalu Jaejoong jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan salah satu pegawai di sana." Ungkap Junsu. Wajah Jaejoong merona menahan malu.

"Uwaaaa! Akhirnya hyung kita satu ini jatuh cinta!" Heboh Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Bahkan beberapa murid lainnya sampai menengok ke arah mereka berdua saking hebohnya.

"Aku malu." Jaejoong makin merona.

"Kalau menurutku, sebaiknya hyung sering-sering saja ke mini market itu. Akrabkan diri dengan pegawai lainnya, jangan lupa hal yang paling penting. Ajak dia kenalan!" Usul Changmin.

"Biar gak mencurigakan, hyung speak-speak apa kek gitu." Tambah Kyuhyun.

"Minta nomor handphonenya juga hyung." Timpal Junsu. Jaejoong menerima masukan-masukan tersebut dengan antusias.

"Begitu ya, oke dah! " Jaejoong semangat.

Teng Tong Teng Tong

Bel masuk berbunyi. Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Junsu langsung pamit pada Jaejoong dan keluar dari kelas menuju ke kelas mereka. Wajah pegawai mini market itu selalu terbayang di benak Jaejoong, tanpa sadar Jaejoong jadi senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Kim Jaejoong-sshi! Kenapa kau senyam-senyum begitu, Hah?" Tanya Songsaengnim heran. Jaejoong langsung tersadar karena kaget.

"Eh..a..aniyo Lee Songsaengnim." Sanggah Jaejoong panik.

"Ya sudah, sekarang buka hal 47!" Lee Songsaengnim kembali fokus pada pelajarannya.

* * *

Kim's Mini Market

Seorang namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho –karena name tagnya- sedang merapikan bungkus-bungkus makanan di rak. Seorang namja cantik datang menghampirinya.

"Rajin sekali hoobaeku ini." Goda namja cantik yang bername tag Kim Heechul.

"Eh, hyung-ah." Yunho menoleh ke namja cantik tersebut.

"Kemarin maaf ya, kau jadi berjaga di sini sendirian." Sesal Heechul.

"Gwencahana hyung-ah." Yunho tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong…hari ini kau agak berbeda Yun." Ucap Heechul.

"Maksud hyung?" Alis Yunho ngangkat satu. Heechul menatap Yunho sambil nyengir.

"Ada orang yang kau pikirkan Yunho-ah?" Tanya Heechul langsung. Yunho terdiam.

"Aniyo hyung." Jawab Yunho cepat.

"Aku sudah kenal lama denganmu loh. " Tambah Heechul. Yunho menghela napas.

"Oke, oke aku nyerah. Benar apa katamu hyung-ah, aku lagi kepikiran orang." Jawab Yunho sambil sesekali merapikan snack-snack.

"Apa itu? Ceritakan padaku!" Riang Heechul. Ia sangat antusias sekaligus penasaran.

Heechul sudah menganggap Yunho sebagai adiknya sendiri. Yunho pun sudah menganggap Heechul sebagai kakaknya, makanya Yunho selalu curhat ke Heechul.

Yunho dan Heechul berpindah tempat, yang tadinya di bagian rak makanan, sekarang mereka duduk di belakang meja kasir. Beruntung mini market sedang sepi, jadinya Yunho dan Heechul bisa bersantai ria.

"Ceritakan sekarang Yun!" Tuntut Heechul.

"Iya iya!" Yunho nyerah.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan pelanggan yang lucu. Dia namja sih, tapi cantik sekali. Rambutnya hitam, kulitnya putih, matanya bulat dan bibirnya merah bagaikan buah cherry. Saat aku membantunya mengambilkan barang, ekspresinya lucu hyung! Masa' ia merona dan terlihat gugup begitu." Ujar Yunho.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tuding Heechul. Yunho kaget.

"HAH? Mana mungkin hyung!" Sanggah Yunho kaget dan panik.

"Tadi kau bilang lagi kepikiran orang. Namja cantik itu kan, yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Balas Heechul. Yunho mengangguk.

"Nah, itu berarti kau suka dia Yun!" Tegas Heechul.

"Gak mungkin hyung! Secara aku tuh baru ketemu sama dia, juga gak kenal dia siapa." Kata Yunho gak mau kalah.

"Ya terserah katamulah." Akhirnya Heechul nyerah juga.

'Mana mungkin coba aku suka sama tuh orang, ketemu sih mungkin sering, tapi masa secepat ini aku suka sama orang.' Batin Yunho dengan alis yang bertaut. Ia galau.

* * *

Tak terasa, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Dan sekarang sudah waktunya untuk siswa Dong Bang High School pulang. Junsu, Yoochun dan Jaejoong berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Mereka menunggu Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Duo evil itu lama sekali." Gerutu Yoochun. Matanya menyiratkan ketidak sabaran.

"sabar Chunnie-ah." Junsu mengusap-ngusap bahu Yoochun.

"HYUNGDEULL!" Pekik seorang namja tinggi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin.

"Lama sekali sih kalian ini!" Kesal Yoochun. Changmin dan Kyuhyun Cuma cengar-cengir watados.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Jaejoong.

"Pulang apa 'pulang'?" Goda Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan. Jaejoong mendadak salting, sedangkan Junsu hanya cengir melihat orang yang sudah dianggap hyung kandungnya itu salting. Beda dengan Yoochun, ia malah kelihatan heran dengan tingkah ketiga temannya itu.

Canda dan tawa menghiasi perjalanan mereka menuju rumah masing-masing, kecuali untuk Jaejoong, ia tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Prioritas utamanya adalah pergi ke mini market itu sebentar baru pulang. Setidaknya sehari ia harus melihat wajah namja tampan itu sekali atau berkali-kali jika banyak kesempatan untuk mencuri pandang.

Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan di sebuah toko bunga. Lee florist, itulah nama toko bunga tersebut, ia menatap toko bunga tersebut dengan pandangan lembut dan teduh. Junsu yang menyadari tingkah Yoochun hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Sedangkan MinJaeKyu tidak sadar karena mereka berjalan lebih jauh di depan dibanding Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Chunnie?" Panggil Junsu. Sontak Yoochun menoleh.

"Kenapa berhenti? Ayo, kita nanti ketinggalan yang lain loh." Heran sekaligus ajak Junsu. Yoochun hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau duluan saja Suie-ah. Aku ada keperluan." Junsu semakin menyeritkan alisnya.

"Bye Suie-ah!" Yoochun melambaikan tangannya dan pergi masuk ke dalam toko bunga tersebut.

Junsu membalikkan badannya, ia berniat melanjutkan acara berjalannya. Namun, sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya. Ia membalikkan badannya lagi. Dengan langkah pelan-pelan, Junsu mencoba mengintip kegiatan di dalam toko bunga tersebut, ia tetap hati-hati, takut-takut tingkahnya kepergok oleh Yoochun.

"itu dia si Chunnie." Gumam Junsu saat ia melihat seorang namja tengah berbincang akrab dengan seorang namja manis yang sedang merangkai bunga.

"Siapa namja itu?" Tanya Junsu entah kepada siapa.

Junsu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yoochun dengan namja itu. Yoochun memandang namja itu dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut dan teduh. Tanpa sadar, Junsu mengepalkan tangannya. Rasa sakit dan kesal bergemuruh di dadanya. Ia cemburu melihat namja yang diam-diam dicintainya menatap namja tak dikenal itu dengan tatapan begitu.

Junsu langsung pergi menjauhi toko bunga tersebut. Ia tak mau berlama-lama di sana, ia takut jika ia tidak kuat melihat adegan yang diintipnya itu.

* * *

Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong bersiap-siap masuk ke dalam Kim's Mini Market. Changmin dan Kyuhyun sih santai-santai saja, lah kalau Jaejoong? Namja cantik itu sudah gugup setengah hidup! Keringat dingin terus bercucuran.

"Santai aja hyung-ah, rileks." Saran Changmin begitu melihat hyungnya itu gugup tingkat dewa.

"Kalau sikap hyung begitu yang ada malah mencurigakan loh." Tambah Kyuhyun yang disambut anggukan kepala dari sang namjachingunya. Jaejoong menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

CLEK

Pintu didorong oleh Changmin.

"Selamat datang." Seorang namja cantik membungkuk hormat.

"Hyung-ah, itu orangnya?" Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Bukan." Balas Jaejoong, berbisik tentunya.

"Kita kelili-YA MINNIE-AH!" Kyuhyun kaget saat tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Changmin.

"eh tunggu!"

Changmin menatap puluhan makanan ringan yang berjejer rapi dengan mata berbinar ditambah ekspresi mupeng. Jaejoong celingak-celinguk mencari namja tampan tersebut, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak melihat namja itu sama sekali. Jaejoong menghela napas kecewa sampai seseorang berseru di belakangnya.

"Makanan itu untuk dibeli dan dimakan bukan untuk sekedar di lihat doang." Ucap seorang namja dari belakang Jaejoong.

"Ehehehe Mianhe.." Changmin nyengir. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

"Lho kau namja yang kemarin mau ngambil snack tapi gak nyampe kan?" Ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya cengar-cengir menanggapi ucapan Yunho.

" Sepertinya kau seumuran dengan kami." Celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Umurmu berapa?" Tambah Changmin.

"Ah aku? Aku 18 tahun." Ucap Yunho kalem.

"Wahh berarti kita seumuran dong." Ucap Jaejoong riang.

"Kalau begitu kita mesti panggil kamu 'hyung'." Ucap Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi anggukan kepala sama Changmin.

'Ayo Jae! Sekarang tanya namanya!' Jaejoong membatin.

"Ano…" Mata Jaejoong bergerak-gerak gelisah, ia agak ragu tapi pengin.

"Karena kita seumuran, kenalkan namaku Kim Jaejoong. Kamu?" Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum ramah. Melihat senyum Jaejoong yang begitu manis, Yunho jadi terpesona dan mendiamkan tangan Jaejoong agak lama. Tidak tega sama Jaejoong yang dikacangin sama Yunho, Changmin tidak tinggal diam, ia mencolek bahu Yunho. Dan Yunho pun akhirnya tersadar.

"E-eh, salam kenal namaku Jung Yunho." Yunho membalas uluran tangan Jaejoong.

'Tangannya halus sekali.' Batin Yunho.

'Tangannya hangat dan besar.' Batin Jaejoong sambil deg-degan. Saat YunJae sedang asyik berjabat tangan, duo evil kita saling melirik penuh arti, tak lupa dengan cengiran khas mereka.

* * *

"Jadi kau berhenti sekolah dan memilih bekerja, Yunho-ssi?" Jaejoong terkesiap saat mengetahui kalau Yunho lebih memutuskan bekerja dan berhenti sekolah.

"Ne, maklum, elit." Jawab Yunho kalem.

Alis Jaejoong naik satu "Elit?" Ucapnya heran.

"Ekonomi suLit." Kata Yunho kalem. Jaejoong sweatdrop, itu lawakan atau apa?

"Ngomong-ngomong, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'ssi', cukup Yunho-yah saja." Protes Yunho.

"Ne."

"Hyung, udah jam segini. Ayo cepet bayar terus pulang." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Jangan, mending hyung ngutang aja, bayarnya cicil selama 10 tahun aja." Saran sesat dari Shim Changmin.

"Saranmu sesat sekali Changmin. Ayo Kyu, kita bayar barang-barang ini!" Jaejoong dan kedua duo evil langsung beranjak menuju kasir. Sebenarnya Jaejoong masih ingin terus berbicara dengan Yunho. Mumpung suasananya lagi enak tuh, jarang-jarang kan kalo dia lagi pdkt sama orang yang disuka tapi gak terlalu gugup.

"Jadi semuanya 1.000 won." Kata Heechul membacakan angka yang tertera pada layar komputer. Jaejoong langsung mengeluarkan selembar duit bernilai 2.000 won. –anggap aja kayak duit rp. 2.000, author gak begitu tahu seluk beluk duit Korsel-

"Jaejoong-ah." Panggil Yunho.

"N-ne?" Jaejoong agak kaget saat Yunho memanggilnya. Yunho tersenyum begitu melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

"Yunho-yah!" Kali ini Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba memanggil Yunho, mana nadanya agak lebih kencang lagi.

"Punya nomor telepon? Rumahmu dimana? Boleh aku main? Facebookmu apa? Maukah kau berteman denganku?" Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan keluar dari bibir cherry Kim Jaejoong. Changmin dan Kyuhyun cengo melihat hyungnya bertanya seperti itu. Satu kata dari MinKyu untuk Jaejoong. NEKAT!

"Ahahahahaha." Yunho malah tertawa setelah Jaejoong meluncurkan banyak pertanyaan untuknya.

"Kok ketawa sih!" Protes Jaejoong. Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mianhe, mianhe…kalu lucu sih. Aku tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, Jaejoong-ah. Intinya, aku mau kok berteman denganmu." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung, palli!" Kata Kyuhyun.

"eh, i-iya. " Jaejoong, Changmin dan Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari mini market tersebut. Saat ketiganya dipastikan sudah tidak berada di wilayah mini market, Heechul angkat bicara.

"Namja yang lucu." Komentar Heechul sambil sesekali terkekeh.

"Benar apa kataku kan hyung, dia itu lucu." Timpal Yunho.

"Dan kau menyukainya kan?" Goda Heechul sambil menyeringai.

"A-ndawe! H-hyung ngaco ih ngomongnya!" Yunho salting.

"Ahahahahaha ketara banget Yun!" Heechul ketawa-ketawa karena Yunho salting.

"Yun." Suara Heechul berubah serius.

"mwo?" Sahut Yunho gak nyante.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan yeojya itu?" Kata Heechul. Tapi kali ini suara Heechul berubah menjadi serius dan dingin.

"Ng? Seharusnya sudah tidak hyung, tapi…"

* * *

Changmin dan Kyuhyun tertawa habis-habisan. Beruntung saat ini mereka sedang ada di taman, dan kondisi taman itu sedang sepi, jadinya tidak ada yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Di sebelah Kyuhyun, Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda kalau dia sedang kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun dan Changmin terus-terusan meledeknya karena aksinya yang terbilang nekat itu.

"YA! Apa salah kalau aku bertanya seperti itu? Katanya aku harus pdkt, kok giliran aku melancarkan aksi malah diketawain sih!" Kesal Jaejoong.

"Pdkt sih pdkt, tapi gak nekat juga kali hyung." Changmin sweatdrop.

"Betul apa kata Minnie chagi, Hyung itu nekat, nanti kalau Yunho hyung curiga gimana hayooo." Tambah Kyuhyun.

"Ah Kyunnie, ternyata kau membelaku dan mendukungku." Changmin menggenggam lembut tangan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ah." Gumam Kyuhyun. Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan satu sama lain, saling mengagumi keindahan mata satu sama lain.

"Kau sangat manis, Baby Kyu." Changmin mengecup punggung tangan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ah." Kyuhyun merona dibuatnya.

Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Changmin. Hampir saja bibir Changmin akan bersentuhan dengan bibir Kyuhyun sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"EHEM! Tolong jangan lupakan kalau ada orang lain selain kalian berdua."Protes Jaejoong. Otomatis, kedua insan tersebut saling menjauhkan wajah masing-masing.

"Huuu Jaejoong hyung ngerusuh nih!" Seru Changmin yang langsung dihadiahi tabokan di kepala dari Jaejoong.

"Kau itu! Eh, itu kayak Junsu." Jaejoong menunjuk seorang namja yang lagi duduk termenung di bangku ayunan.

"Junsu hyung? Oh iya, dari tadi Junsu hyung kemana? Kok dia gak ada?" Changmin baru ngeh.

"Iya ya, wah Jaejoong hyung sama Minnie parah nih, masa teman sendiri dilupakan." Ketus Kyuhyun.

"Mangnya kamu ingat kalo dari tadi kita gak bersama Junsu, Kyu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Kagak hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"Geez kau itu." Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah dongsaengnya itu.

Jaejoong langsung menghampiri namja yang disangka Jaejoong Junsu itu. Ternyata benar dugaan Jaejoong, namja itu adalah sahabat yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, Kim Junsu.

"Suie-ah." Panggil Jaejoong lembut. Junsu yang tadinya menunduk langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hyung." Lirihnya.

"Gwenchanayo? Ada masalah Suie-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut. Sekarang Jaejoong berjongkok di depan Junsu yang sedang duduk di ayunan.

"Hyung…Jaejoong hyung.." Lirih Junsu.

"Suie-ah? Waeyo?"Jaejoong jadi panik.

"Hyung! Junsu hyung kenapa?" Changmin langsung menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah, Jae hyung, hiks.."

"Ya! Ya! Kau ini kenapa hyung? Ceritain yang jelas, jangan kayak begini.." Kyuhyun ikutan panik.

"Tarik napas Su." Saran Jaejoong, Junsu mengambil napas.

"Hembuskan perlahan." Junsu mengikuti arahan Jaejoong.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan pada kami ada apa sebenarnya." Suruh Jaejoong. Junsu mengangguk.

"Tadi aku lihat Chunnie sangat akrab dengan seorang namja manis, sudah begitu tatapan si Chunnie ke namja itu sangat lembut dan penuh kasing sayang, jangan-jangan dia itu namjachingunya Chunnie lagi, huweeeee T.T." Tukas Junsu.

"Lah kalau Yoochun hyung punya namjachingu emangnya kenapa?" Celetuk Changmin penuh keheranan. Seketika dua jikatan mendarat dengan mulus ke kepala Changmin.

"Babo! Jadi orang gak sensitive banget sih!" Omel Kyuhyun.

"Suie-ah, kali aja itu cuma temannya Yoochun, bukan namjachingunya. Lagipula setau kita kan Yoochun itu jomblo." Hibur Jaejoong sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Iya sih, tapi tetep aja rasanya sakit." Keluh Junsu.

"Ya namanya aja cemburu pastinya rasanya begitu." Balas Jaejoong.

* * *

Park Yoochun berjalan sambil sesekali melihat layar ponselnya. Entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa sangat senang. Apalagi saat ia berkunjung ke tempat yang sudah lama tak dikunjunginya. Langkahnya terhenti di depan mini market.

"Berkunjung sebentar tidak apa-apa kali ya." Gumam pria cassanova itu.

CLEK

"Eh Chunnie." Sapa Yunho saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Loh Heechul hyung dah masuk kerja lagi?" Tanya Yoochun. Heechul hanya tersenyum untuk menjawabnya.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang senang." Komentar Heechul.

"Ne hyung." Jawab Yoochun seadanya.

"Hayooo jangan-jangan gara-gara ke tempat dia lagi ya." Goda Yunho.

"Jangan cuma menggodaku saja Yunho hyung, sebaiknya kau cari pacar baru sana." Balas Yoochun gak mau kalah.

"Dia udah dapet gebetan Chun." Sahut Heechul. Yunho langsung melotot ke arah Heechul.

"Mwo? Siapa dia hyung?" Yoochun terkesiap.

"Itu, si namja cantik yang menurut si Yunho bear ini lucu, lugu dan polos." Tambah Heechul lagi.

"HYUNG!" raung Yunho.

"Namanya siapa hyung?" Yoochun makin penasaran.

"Kalau nggak salah..Kim…Kim Jaejoong." Seketika Yoochun membulatkan matanya.

"MWO? JAEJOONG HYUNG?" Kaget Yoochun.

"Kau mengenalnya Chun?" Heran Yunho.

"Bukan kenal lagi hyung, dia salah satu sahabatku!" Kali ini giliran si Yunho yang kaget. Yunho berpikir sejenak.

"Aku boleh minta tolong Chun?"

* * *

Malam hari setelah acara makan malam, Jaejoong bersantai-santai yaitu membaca komik kesukaannya sambil tiduran di kasur. Pikirannya tidak fokus saat membaca komik yang bergenre romance tersebut. Setiap ada adegan romantisnya, wajah tokoh di komik tersebut dipikiran Jaejoong malah berganti jadi wajah dirinya dan Yunho! Omooo segitunya kah Jae kau suka sama Yunho? Ckck.

DRRT

Handphone Jaejoong bergetar. Pertanda ada sms yang masuk ke nomor kontaknya. Dengan malas Jaejoong membuka pesan yang masuk di hapenya.

From: 82***************

Hay, lagi apa? ^^

Kening Jaejoong berkerut. Siapa yang mengsmsnya?

_To: 82********************_

_Siapa ya?_

_DRRT_

_From : 82******************_

_Ini aku, Jung Yunho! _

Kedua mata doe Jaejoong membulat seketika.

'YUNHO!' Batin Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung menyimpan nomornya Yunho di kontak handphonenya.

_To: Yunho_

_Kau tau dari mana nomorku? _

_Hay juga deh, lagi apa Yun? _

DDRT

_From: Yunho_

_Rahasia, _

_Aku lagi tidur-tiduran aja nih. Kamu gak tidur? Nanti besok kesiangan loh._

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat pesan balasan dari Yunho.

_To : Yunho_

_Ehehehe, aku gak bisa tidur. _

Jaejoong mesem-mesem gaje. Ia begitu menikmati saat-saat dirinya bersms ria dengan Jung Yunho.

_DRRT_

_From : Yunho_

_Mau kunyanyikan lagu nina bobo biar kamu bisa tidur?_

Jaejoong merona ketika membaca pesan balasan dari Yunho. Kesannya itu loh, mereka udah kayak pacaran aja. Padahal baru saja kenal tadi sore! Catat tadi sore! Tapi kesannya mereka seperti sangat akrab atau mesra?

_To: Yunho_

_Boleh, hihihi _

_Gak jadi deh, Cuma bercanda…_

_Sudah dulu ya Yun, aku mau tidur ^^_

Jaejoong segera mengirim pesan singkat tersebut. Perasaannya bergejolak ketika ia bersmsan dengan Yunho. Senang, gugup, bahagia, terharu, deg-degan.

_DRRT_

_From: Yunho_

_Kalau gitu, selamat tidur_

Jaejoong tersenyum sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur. Sepertinya mala mini tokoh utama kita akan bermimpi indah. Tak jauh beda dengan Jaejoong, Yunho juga mesem-mesem gaje saat dirinya bersmsan dengan Jaejoong. Mungkinkah Yunho mulai tertarik dengan Jaejoong?

* * *

TBC

Fiyuhhh ^ngelap keringet^ akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2.

Gimana menurut readers-ssi?

Ehehehehe Yoosu sama Minkyunya belum kerasa ya, nanti di chapter 3 baru Yoosu sama Minkyu bakal lumayan banyak. Bwt chap yg ini diutamain awal-awal pdktnya Jaemma.

Satu kata aja deh, mohon reviewnya ^^.


End file.
